JJBA, But Dragons
heheheheh au........joe joe bein worked on by drome and morrows we are BIG BRAINING massive immense brain time here are some tribe headcanons that can be edited as time goes on gang gang a bunch of names are gonna be wof-fied hehehe phantom blood * jonathan joestar (pureheart) and the joestar family - nightwings, dark black and blue scales with wide, charming blue eyes and a sweet smile. tall and muscular with a little curve to him ** pureheart wields hamon * dio (heaven)- sandwing; vampire form gets special black markings. very handsome sandwing, relatively small compared to pureheart. golden scales and piercing yellow eyes * speedwagon (swiftwing) - v tall sandwing with tall hat. blond-colored scales, and very awkward and lanky. curvy sail that acts a lot like hair fibers. * erina (quartz) - leucistic nightwing, very pretty white scales and gentle blue eyes. scales turn darker around her toes, horns, eyes, and tail. likes to wear cute dresses * zeppeli (master) - sand/night, unusual hybrid with sand colored scales and a curly black sail, checkered black and white scales down his neck and legs ** teaches pureheart hamon battle tendency * joseph joestar (quickflight) nightwing, grandson of pureheart. huge dragon with dark blackish-brown scales and big green eyes ** wields hamon like his grandfather * caesar zeppeli (charm) - sand/rain with distant nightwing blood. looks almost entirely sandwing except for some scattered rainbowy monochrome scales around his eyes and toes. wears a colorful headband and has pretty blue eyes ** wields hamon * lisa lisa (blackstar) - nightwing, sleek velvety black with dark brown eyes. very beautiful by nightwing standards ** teaches quickflight and charm hamon * the pillars are all tribeless go crazy go stupid ** kars has shiney black-purple scales and a loooooong mane. very smart, can make blades pop out of his forearms. created the stone mask that turned heaven into a vampire ** esidisi is brown and orange w a mane as well. he can control fire ** whamuu is brown and gold, mane like the others. he can control electricity or smthn. hes honorable actually ** santana?? we dont know what happened to him. Araki Forgot! * stronheim (alligator) - mudwing, fugly cyborg man with camo green/brown scales * suzie q (snowbird) - very cute smol icewing, perky features with white scales that fade into light blue in certain places stardust crusaders * jotaro kujo (jet)- night with a quarter icewing blood, appears mostly nightwing; mainly shiny black scales w subtle blue/indigo tints, silvery piebald markings, icewing spines that are black and later gain white tips, curved horns w tines like antlers ** stand - platinum * noriaki kakyoin (petrichor)- sky/rain, very vibrant red with golden scales scattered about, unusually large frill that can change colors. very long curly horns and purple eyes. very large pointed wings, good for long distance soaring ** stand - green * muhummad avdol (firestarter)- skywing, very handsome and tall. dark red-brown with unusual striped face markings. wears a lot of jewelry and a tunic. ** stand - red * jean pierre polnareff (lancehead)- icewing, super shiny silver scales and spines that stick straight up. his scales are so silver that can be blinding when in the sun. enjoys pretty girls and goofing around, has a hobby of photography ** stand - chariot * joseph joestar (quickflight) - nightwing still but he is old. scales are more dull due to age ** stand - purple; also wields hamon * holly - night/ice (same name bc it Fits), dark dragon with piebald patches of blue and white * dio (heavenGODKILLER)- nightwing body, sandwing head. dashingly handsome and impossibly large dragon with broad shoulders and alluring orange-yellow eyes. sandwing features seem to creep from his neck down to the rest of his body like a weird skin infection. ** killed pureheart and took his body for himself bc he was decapitated earlier. as time went on his body took on more sandwing features ** stand - world diamond is unbreakable * josuke higashikata (glimmer) - night/rain/sea. iridescent purple scales that fade to monochrome black around his legs, wings, and tail. very large violet mane that is believed to be a side effect of his stand; it is always styled into a large pompadour. a few seawing-like photophores ** stand - diamond * okuyasu (elk) - OI JOSUKE, I USED ZA HANDO TO TURN MYSELF INTO AN ICE/MUD HYBRID! ISN'T THAT CRAZY? relatively muscular hybrid with pale cinnamon brown scales and pale horns and spines. very expressive face with dark eyes and unusual symmetrical facial scars ** stand - hand * jotaro kujo (jet) - hes the same but hes a dad now * noriaki kakyoin (petrichor) - sky/rain. he survived part 3 bc Our City Now. he is married to jet and they are raising jolyne (commodore) together. they are a happy family. gay rights! ** stand - platinum * yoshikage kira (dartfrog) - tall uncanny valley lookin sand/rain, large alien-like eyes and a flat sail. purple and black stripes that can appear and reappear. very long neck and tail ** stand - queen * koichi (icecube) - v smol icewing, pale gray with shimmery scales and porcupine icicle spines. perpetually nervous ** stand - echoes acts 1-3 * yukako (velvet) - nightwing, very dark purple and black with brown eyes. has a dark wavy mane that only appears to other stand users ** stand - deluxe * rohan (boysenberry) - rainwing, emerald green rainwing with white and gold markings. stinkey ** stand - door golden wind * giorno giovanna (gilded) - v handsome sand/night/hive. father was sand/night, mother was hive. maybe he has latent vampire blood or smthn hehehehe. looked a bit more like a nightwing until fairly recently when his father’s blood began to show itself and he manifested his own stand, and his previously shiny black mane became a brilliant metallic golden, as well as his scales. ** stand - experience —-> experience requiem * narancia (pyroclast) - sky/night ** stand - aerosmith * bruno (voidtamer) - nightwing, black with a pale underbelly accented with tiny black specks. dark blue eyes. wears golden rings on his horns and talons ** Gang Mom™️. married to Goth Hot Topic Husband rainstorm ** stand - fingers * abbachio (rainstorm) - rain/night, slim black dragon with scales that fade into purple and violet, dark blue horns. shiny purple eyes ** stand - blues * fugo (paradise) - sand/rain ** albino???? maybe????? we will see ** stand - haze * mista (pinpoint) - sea/sky, reddish orange scales with a blue underbelly and dark brown horns. line of white markings line his neck and tail. likes to wear a silley hat ** stand - o god do i censor the name what do i do (hanky panky pistols) * trish (zinnia) - pink skywing, relatively small and very elegant. very curly magenta horns and pale brown eyes. scales turn paler around her feet and ears ** stand - girl * risotto (aluminum) - night/ice ** stand - metallica * formaggio (hobby) - skywing ** stand - feet * illuso (illusion) - nightwing ** stand - in the mirror * melone (glacial) - icewing ** stand - face * prosciutto (peccary) - sandwing ** stand - dead * pesci (seabreeze) - sea/sand ** stand - boy * ghiaccio (gelid) - ice/sea ** stand - album * mario zuccero (fescue) - leafwing ** stand - machine * carne even tho he shows up for like one second (same name) - mudwing ** stand - B.I.G * polpo (ibex) - massive mud/sand ** stand - sabbath * diavolo/doppio (ablaze/kindle) - hot pink skywing with black leopard-like rosettes scattered about his scales. sharp and fierce looking. kindle is softer and rounder with no rosettes and a meeker personality ** stand - crimson stone ocean * jolyne (commodore) - night/silk/rain ** stand - free *jotaro (jet) - night/ice but hes Dad now ** stand - platinum * kakyoin (petrichor) - sky/rain. hes here too. he and jet are commodore’s loving dads ** stand - green * swallowtail (silkwing) - jet's ex-wife and commodore's mother. green and blue scales with anchor earrings. she and jet have an amicable relationship at best and don't hold any grudges. cares a lot about her daughter * hermes (hornblende) - mud/night/sand ** Wife. ** stand - kiss * foo fighters (algae) - leafwing possessed by sentient plankton ** stand - she is a sentient stand * weather report (weather) - seawing ** stand - report * pucci (pelican) - weird purpley seawing. sparkly ** stand - whitesnake —-> c-moon —-> in heaven * annasui, aka Nastie (narcotic) - hot pink rainwing. rlly ugly ** stand - down * emporio (empire) - little sea/ice dragonet. hes babey. he deserved so much better man ** stand - down the house * i dont know much about stone ocean :pensive: steel ball run * johnny (coast) - sea/sand ** stand - tusk acts 1-4 * gyro (gyro) - sand/rain ** uses the spin * diego “dio” (heaven) - sandwing; can turn into a dinosaur w his stand ** stand - monsters * hot pants (hotspot) - sky/hive ** stand - starter * funny valentine (justice) - sand/sky ** stand - deeds done dirt cheap (d4c) * ok so im thinkin instead of a horse race its like. a Really Long And Grueling cross-country type thing. idk * idk much about thsi one either jojolion ''' * gappy - nightwing/something. i dont know ** stand - and wet * yasuho - rainwing i dont know abt jojolion help '''stamnds lmao uh other stuff lol * jotaro was married to a silkwing for a short time and had a daughter with her. he had previously been in a relationship with kakyoin before they went their seperate ways. when he moved to morioh they rekindled their old romance and married. jotaro shares custody of jolyne with his former wife, with whom he has a friendly relationship with. jolyne loves her three parents * caesar never died and went to egypt with joseph and the gang. he is a kooky old grandpa who is slightly feral * josuke and okuyasu are the infamous himbo couple of morioh. gay rights! * koichi and yukako get married and okuyasu was a bridesmaid. do not ask questions * giorno is a Good Boy and a cool epic gang leader still. bruno, narancia, and abbachio are all still alive. bruno is giorno's adviser and his pseudo father figure. abbachio seems to be warming up to giorno a little bit, but only because he loves bruno and bruno loves giogio * narancia and mista are feral teenagers do not interact they will bite. also narancia and trish are dating and mista is forever alone. f * there are rumors that fugo and giorno like each other but since giorno is running a gang and has to be Big And Tough he is not going to show any softboi feelings * gyro is still around and he married johnny